1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for providing an online game, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for providing an online game with different betting options.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online betting games have become very popular, including casino-style games, such as video slots, online poker, video poker, blackjack, etc. In order to make games more interesting, game providers try to offer alternatives within the game to increase their variability, challenges, and bonus games.
However, many of the online games simply simulate game experience of a player played in a casino, which makes these online games similar with little differentiation from each other, resulting in a lack of customer loyalty.
Increasing the options available to a player in the game improves customer experience, which results in longer playing periods of engagement. Also, by improving customer experience, game providers may entice new players to play the game. Further, by providing additional game options, players may increase their bet amounts which may result in increasing purchases of game currency.
Game options are desired that improve customer satisfaction with the game. It is in this context that embodiments arise.